A variety of implantable orthopaedic devices are known in the art for assisting recovery following trauma or injury. Of such devices, many are directed to relatively rigid devices that force substantial load transfer from the anatomical structure, for example, from the vertebral column. Applicant recognizes that such load transfer inhibits desirable loading of the anatomical structure. In the case of bony tissue, insufficient loading will inhibit, reduce or prevent ossification of the structure, the concept of which is described by and known as “Wolff's Law.”
Accordingly, Applicant recognizes that it is desirable to provide orthopaedic appliances that provide for controlled load sharing, while providing support necessary to prevent damage to a bone graft and/or other anatomical structure, to allow for healing. Applicant also recognizes that it is desirable to provide orthopaedic appliances that are versatile and can provide adaptability to a variety of situations. Applicant further recognizes that it is desirable to provide a least one locking feature to inhibit unintentional backing out of fasteners, such as bone screws. The present invention provides solutions for the foregoing.